


Raincoat

by WhiteOwlBrand



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOwlBrand/pseuds/WhiteOwlBrand
Summary: Emily is hurt but Kelley is just around the corner...always





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Raincoat by Wldlfe. I would highly suggest listening to it. Sorry in advance.

It took two years. Two years for Emily to work up the courage to ask the girl she has been pinning for, out on a date.

And it took two seconds for the same girl to break her heart. Saying something along the lines of "I am not interested in you what so ever". Crushing Emily because she never expected an outcome like that to occur, since she thought that only happens in the movies.

It was Emily's fault it happened that way she thinks, she was the one who downed two shots of liquid courage in a crowded bar after seeing her walk in with her friends. Emily doesn't even like bars, she just remembers this one had a good plate of nachos and she was too lazy to cook. While Emily was sulking in her soggy nachos after a mouthful of rejection, she felt a buzz from her phone.

_**"Hey I'm in town and bored want to do something tonight?"** _

Kelley O'Hara, of course. Emily can never explain it but Kelley always manages to text at just the right time. Anytime Emily is bored, sad (like now) or just wants something to do, Kelley is always there in one way or another. It's like she has crazy instinctive powers or something. Emily likes it too, she can never explain it but she has always been drawn to Kelley. Even when they first meet at Emily's first National Team camp almost 4 years ago, Kelley was the first person Emily talked too. She felt like she had too, Kelley's energy radiating off of her like a magnet drawing Emily in to her infectious attitude (and maybe Emily noticed her infectious eyes as well, but Emily wouldn't be able to admit it to herself, or maybe she is to scared too).

Before Emily types a response she looks up to see that most of the bar's previously large crowd seemed to have moved on to another bar and now it was almost empty. The girl Emily was rejected by, gone, and Emily wasn't even bothered to notice. Maybe that was a good thing. It meant that she wasn't as in to her as she thought. But Emily couldn't fathom why? She was pretty, had freckles to melt over, however, it seemed Emily had already forgotten about the events of 15 minutes ago as soon as her fellow soccer player texted her. Emily typed out a quick reply,

_**"Yeah, what did you have in mind?”** _

She waited for Kelley to reply as she pays her tab and gets ready to leave.

**_"I have a great idea, where are you at I'll pick you up"_ **

Realizing she was actually a few blocks from Kelley's apartment Emily replies.

**_"I'm actually a few blocks from your apartment, I'll be there in 15?" She types "Can I know what this "great" plan is?"_ **

**_"15 is perfect, and nope you know I never give away details!"_ **

**_"True. See you in a bit O'Hara"_ **

As Emily walks along the street she wonders what exactly Kelley has up her sleeve. Emily reached Kelley's apartment complex with a minute to spare as Kelley rings her in.

"Hello, hello!" Kelley calls out with a little too much enthusiasm for being 9 o'clock at night.” "Hi" Emily says feeling shy all of a sudden and not really knowing why. "Are you ready?" Kelley asks. "Ready for what?" Emily asks, "you never actually told me what we are doing".

"Do you know what tonight is?"

"Saturday?"

"No, it is a night of amazement!" Kelley exclaims, "tonight is one of the only nights of the year where there will be a huge meteor shower and the city is perfectly clear so we can gaze at the stars!"

"And you chose me as your date to this meteor shower?" Emily asks, instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Before she could back track Kelley responded.

"Of course who else would I go with. No one is as much fun to be around as you" Emily feels her cheeks flush at the compliment.

"So are you ready to go? I know the perfect place to watch" says Kelley.

"Yep, let's do it" Emily cringes and Kelley starts respond when Emily cuts her off "don't say a word O'Hara, let's go"

"You're too easy Sonnett", Kelley says with a laugh.

With that they were off in Kelley's little Toyota to a mysterious location to watch a shower of stars. They sit in comfortable silence for the 20 min drive only saying few words to each other to catch up on what each of them had been up to lately.

Once they reach there destination, a look out point surrounded by tress with a small clearing and rocks to sit on, Kelley turns to Emily.

"Okay it should start in 10 minutes I brought a blanket in the back"

As Kelley grabs the blanket Emily slowly gets out of the car. She is still confused about this sudden spontaneity with Kelley, they're usual meet ups are either at the gym or field and end with lunch or dinner. Emily has never had this kind of activity with Kelley but she kinda likes it.

Kelley lays the blanket down on a semi-flat rock and Emily takes a seat (she would be lying to herself if she didn't notice how close Kelley sat down next to her, but she kinda likes it).

"The shower is supposed to start in twenty minutes"

Emily suddenly now feeling awkward "Okay, can't wait to see it."

Kelley, sensing Emily's taut response asks, "C'mon Sonnett what's up with you? You've been acting up all night".

"I'm sorry, I have just sort of had a rough night I guess" Emily confesses.

"Well? Spill, you know that's what I'm here for" Kelley says with a nudge to her teammates shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I went to that bar you showed me last time I was here on 5th because I was too lazy to cooks and I was craving their nachos," Emily begins "and then this girl who I have been crushing on walks in and I work up the courage to ask her out only to have her reject me hard."

"Wow Sonnett, I didn't think anyone ever rejected you"

"I know right, who would do such a thing?"

"I know I wouldn't."

Emily's cheeks turn pink again as she replies with a laugh "Yeah and then you called and now here I am on a rock looking out at the stars feeling horrible about myself" Kelley turns Emily to face her as tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as Emily's face gets redder than she ever thought possible.

"I think you're perfect Emily. That girl was a fool who doesn't deserve someone as kind and as funny as you."

Emily can't even look at Kelley, to scared of what she might see.

"Thanks, but who would want this old mess?" Emily questions not really sure if she is looking for an answer or not.

"Me" Kelley states firmly, and for the first time tonight Emily looks directly at her beautiful brown eyes.

Kelley leans in and kisses her hastily but Emily is quick to pull away shocked by what just happened.

Finding no words to speak, Kelley speaks first.

"Oh my God, I'm a complete idiot, I'm so sorry"

Finally able to form words after realizing what she had just done Emily assures "No, no it's okay I promise"

"No it's not because now it's all weird and I totally misread what we were doing."

"Misread?" Emily asks.

"Yeah what did you think I was doing when I text you all the time when I know we are in town together? And when we are at camp, we are practically glued at the hip. The fact that I flirt with you any chance I get. Those signals?" Kelley asks about frantically looking for an answer.

"I don't know I just liked hanging out with you I didn't know you felt that way"

"Of course I did, do, I just can't believe you don't feel the same way because now I feel like a complete idiot" In that moment with those words Emily thought back to the bar. She thought about how she felt getting crushed by the girl with virtually the same words as Emily had just spoken to Kelley, and she hated the feeling. That's not how she felt at all, and that's definitely not how she wants Kelley to feel. Emily realized in that moment that it was Kelley she was afraid of rejection from. It was Kelley O'Hara it always had been, and now Emily was about to lose her if she didn't react.

Emily reaches for Kelley's hand before Kelley can go anywhere and pulls her back down and kisses her. This time with the passion and affection she had been craving. And she kinda likes it...kinda likes it a lot.

After seconds of pure bliss Kelley is the one to pull away this time.

"So, you do like me?"

"Yes, very much, it just took me till now to figure that out"

"So I'm the only one you want?"

"Yeah, you're the only one I want, for sure"

They kiss a third time (for good measure). This time they don't pull away, they get lost in each other, wanting each movement to be perfect (because to Kelley, Emily is perfect). They finally come up for air giggling at the fact that that they were so entranced by each other they forgot they needed oxygen and because the meteor shower started five minutes ago. Emily grabbed Kelley's hand and started to play with her fingers as she rested her head on Kelley's shoulders. Kelley gave her a kiss on the temple as they sit and watch the meteor shower rain down across the Earth, finally content with each other.

Emily went back to thinking about all the other times she had spent with Kelley. How Kelley had always been there for her, how Kelley had always called at the right time. How she regretted not figuring out her feelings sooner. Emily never saw her coming, but sitting here with her and the stars being so bright, she kinda likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a one-shot and fanfic writing in general. I'm not to great with dialogue but hopefully it was alright. Let me know what you think! My tumblr is whiteowlbrand.tumblr.com


End file.
